The present invention relates to novelty or fashion devices, and more particularly to a novelty or fashion device mounted on a user's shoe.
The most widely recognized amusement or novelty device utilized in connection with shoes are the pompon-like devices or tassels attached to boots of marching bands. These devices are ornamental balls or tufts of material attached by a cord or chain to dangle loosely from an ankle portion of the boot. Similar arrangements are sometime employed with ice skates and roller skates. Although such prior art devices are somewhat amusing, their use is primarily ornamental and employed to complement a costume or other clothing rather than being an attention-grabbing novelty or fashion device.